Sete Pecados
by May Malfoy Snape
Summary: Por que cada um tem sua maneira de interpretar os sete pecados capitais.
1. Seven Sins

**Disclaimer:** É tudo da Rumiko Takahashi, menos a fanfic.

* * *

**ººº**

* * *

Sete Pecados

* * *

**ºGula:**

Sesshoumaru nunca foi do tipo guloso. Nunca. Desde pequeno ele comia apenas o necessário.

Mas desde o dia em que se casara com Rin ele estava com um sério problema. Como _não_ comer a comida maravilhosa que ela fazia?

A garota tinha mãos mágicas, tudo que ela fazia parecia maravilhosamente delicioso.

Desde as saudáveis saladas aos maravilhosos doces, cheios de açúcar e leite condensado.

Ele ia acabar engordando dessa maneira.

**

* * *

**

**ºLuxúria:**

Mas Rin continuava sendo seu prato favorito, entre todos do universo.

E ele conhecia uma maneira muito boa de gastar as calorias.

* * *

**ºAvareza:**

"Avareza é o apego sórdido, uma vontade exagerada de possuir qualquer coisa. Mais caracteristicamente é um desejo descontrolado."

Ridículo, pensou Sesshoumaru.

Ele não tinha nenhum apego sórdido com Rin ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Ele apenas não gostava de dividir sua preciosa esposa com os outros.

Não importa com quem seja. Nem com aquelas amigas patéticas; uma delas inclusive era casada com seu meio-irmão; nem com as crianças que pareciam ama-la.

Rin era sua e ponto final.

E ele nunca ouviu da boca dela nenhuma reclamação a respeito.

**

* * *

**

**ºIra:**

"Ira é um intenso sentimento de raiva, ódio, rancor, um conjunto de fortes emoções e vontade de agressão geralmente derivada de causas acumuladas."

E você não sentiria o mesmo se, em um inocente passeio a praia, homens de origens duvidosas e não-duvidosas encarassem sua esposa? De cima a baixo? Com aqueles olhares _gulosos_ pra cima dela?

Sinceramente? Você não ficaria irado?

Foi o que Sesshoumaru imaginou.

Hunf, isso não deveria ser pecado, é tão comum, por Deus.

**

* * *

**

**ºSoberba:**

"A soberba é a tendência de um indivíduo para um modo de vida caracterizado por grandes despesas supérfluas e pelo gosto da ostentação e do prazer."

Gosto pelo prazer, sim.

Despesas supérfluas e ostentação, não.

Que atire a primeira pedra quem nunca comprou o melhor vestido da loja para a amada esposa que o esperava todo dia, até tarde da noite.

Sesshoumaru direcionava grande parte de seu salário; que não era pequeno; em agradar Rin.

Para que ela pudesse esfregar na cara daquelas mocréias da sociedade que o marido dela sabia que tipo de coisa ela gostava, e que não se importava de maneira alguma em gastar dinheiro para alegrá-la um pouco.

E mais uma vez, ele não ouviu reclamação, apenas um "Oh, como você sabia que era esse que eu queria?"

Simples, querida, não é um casamento por conveniência, ele _sabe_ do que você gosta, ele te _conhece_.

E mais uma vez isso é classificado como pecado.

Às vezes as pessoas têm uma visão tão estranha das coisas, não é?

**

* * *

**

**ºVaidade:**

"A vaidade consiste em uma estima exagerada de si mesmo, uma afirmação esnobe da própria identidade."

Oh, não, não, não.

Sesshoumaru não tem uma _estima exagerada por si mesmo_, mas ele tem consciência de que é (muito) bonito.

E ele se cuida sim, para Rin, é óbvio.

Ela ri da cara abobada daqueles _abutres_ quando vêm Sesshoumaru, da até pra ver a baba escorrendo; nojento.

Mas ele ia negar um motivo para sua amada Rin rir? De jeito nenhum.

Então ele se cuida, ele se exibe. E ainda tem o deleite de ver as explosões de ciúmes da esposa. Que o beija na frente _delas_, para mostrar que Sesshoumaru tem dona.

_Se ele reclama?_ Você tomou seu remedinho hoje, caro leitor? É _óbvio_ que ele não reclama.

**

* * *

**

**ºPreguiça:**

"Preguiça é a inatividade de uma pessoa, aversão a qualquer tipo de trabalho ou esforço físico."

Mentira, a mais deslavada delas.

Sesshoumaru acabou de fazer um esforço físico, isso se nota pela sua respiração entrecortada e pelo suor; Rin está no mesmo estado, deitada a seu lado.

Ele fez esforço físico e agora está descansando, isso é pecado? Acho que não. Principalmente por causas dos resultados desse esforço físico.

Sesshoumaru tem certeza que isso não é pecado, o principal motivo é o que Rin acaba de lhe contar.

"Sesshy..."

"Sim?"

"Eu estou grávida."

E é pecado você beijar sua esposa e fazer amor com ela de tão feliz que você está? Bem, mas acho que _isso_ já é outro pecado.

* * *

**ººº**

* * *

**n/a: **eu sei que ficou bobinha, mas é que me surgiu do nada, depois de ver a novela das sete. xD deixem reviews, por favor! 


	2. Gula

**ººº**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Inuyasha_ pertence a _Rumiko Takahashi_. 

**Avisos:** por pedidos, vou postar todos os pecados separadamente.

* * *

ººº

* * *

**Seven Sins**

* * *

**Gula:**

Sesshoumaru entrou em casa, e a primeira coisa que notou quando abriu a porta foi o cheiro exótico e adocicado no ar, graças ao seu olfato desenvolvido.

Andou mais um pouco até chegar à sala de estar, largou a pasta e dobrou as mangas da camisa. Andou por um corredor e adentrou a porta da cozinha, e então viu a cena mais fofa do mundo. Rin estava com os cabelos negros presos em um rabo-de-cavalo e usava uma camiseta velha sua, de frente para o balcão da cozinha, o forno estava ligando, cozinhando o jantar.

A garota se encontrava suja de farinha e chocolate. A farinha cobria parte de seus braços, e o chocolate suas bochechas e os cantos da boca, por que ela provavelmente levara vários pedaços do doce à boca. E ela estava com as mãos em uma massa, a sobremesa.

- Não espere ajuda pra arrumar essa bagunça depois. – ele disse, e a garota se virou rapidamente

- Você quer me matar de susto? - sorriu

Ele se aproximou e beijou de leve os lábios dela, recebendo um suspiro de aprovação. Sesshoumaru a enlaçou pela cintura e lambeu demoradamente a bochecha direita dela, e Rin deu um gemido extremamente baixo, quase inaudível.

- Me deixe terminar a sobremesa, Sesshy. - ela disse, corando

- Só estou ajudando a te limpar. - ele disse, mordiscando a bochecha dela

- Você disse que não ia ajudar. - ela retrucou, fechando os olhos

- É, e não vou.

Ele girou ao redor da esposa e lambeu a outra bochecha, mordiscando e sentindo o gosto do chocolate misturado ao gosto de Rin. _Sim_, Rin tinha gosto. E era algo parecido com baunilha, mas talvez não tão enjoativo. Sesshoumaru a virou pra si e tomou a boca dela com um beijo apaixonado, sentindo o chocolate derreter na língua.

- Eu vou me trocar e já desço. - ele avisou e saiu da cozinha

Rin suspirou e observou o brilho prateado do cabelo dele sumir no corredor e sorriu, por todos os Deuses e o Cara-Que-Inventou-A-Coca-Cola, ela amava aquele youkai.

**º**

Eles estavam jantando, a garota fizera um assado com batatas, o prato preferido de Sesshoumaru, mas ela tinha colocado um tempero mais picante dessa vez, aguçando ainda mais o paladar dele. Rin comeu pouco, apoiou a cabeça em uma mão e ficou observando o marido comer, ela adorava isso. Vê-lo se deliciar com sua comida era maravilhoso. Depois de algum tempo, Rin trouxe a sobremesa, e eles se deliciaram com o _mouse_ de chocolate. Rin, principalmente, afinal, ela amava doces.

Eles arrumaram a cozinha e rumaram para a sala, onde viram algum filme qualquer na tv. Sesshoumaru olhou de soslaio para a esposa, que estava sentada um pouco afastada dele e sorriu malicioso.

- Sabe, acho que você exagerou dessa vez no tempero, não estou me sentindo muito bem. - ele disse

Rin arregalou os olhos e se aproximou rapidamente dele, ficando de joelhos ao lado do marido, depositando vários beijos no rosto dele.

- Mesmo? - perguntou preocupada - Quer algum remédio?

- Não, estava apenas mentindo. - deu de ombros e a beijou, abraçando Rin e deitando sobre ela

- Você não presta! - ela riu, quando ele a soltou

- _Oh_, eu deveria me sentir ofendido? - ironizou e a garota mostrou a língua - Eu estavas apenas arrumando uma desculpa para você se aproximar. - ela sorriu

- Era só pedir, Sesshy. - passou os braços sobre o pescoço dele - Era só pedir.- e ele a beijou novamente

**º**

Sesshoumaru acordou com o odor de café, levantou da cama e vestiu uma roupa qualquer. Caminhou lentamente e chegou a cozinha, um pequeno sorriso se formou nos lábios. A mesa estava posta, com _várias_ guloseimas, os olhos dourados dele pousaram sobre a figura delciada de Rin sentada na frente para fogão, olhando com o cenho franzido para o forno, esperando _o que quer que seja_ assar logo.

- Encarar o forno não vai acelerar o processo, Rin. - ele disse, sentando

A garota se sobressaltou e sorriu logo depois, se levantando e dando um demorado beijo de bom-dia no marido. Ela sentou no colo dele e apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Eu acho que fiz a maioria das coisa que você gosta. - ela disse, sorrindo

Sesshoumaru deu um sorriso inperceptível e beijou o topo da cabeça dela.

- É, você fez.

Ele pegou as mãos de Rin e as levantou até a altura de seus olhos, os dedos finos e pequenos lembravam muito as mãos de crianças. A pele macia e branca entrando em contado com a pele dele, fez um arrepio transpassar o corpo de ambos. Eles se entreolharam e Sesshoumaru se deixou sorrir.

Os dois ficaram abraçados por mais alguns minutos, até Rin retirar os _croisants_ do forno e dar para Sesshoumaru comer.

Sesshoumaru chegou a uma conclusão: Rin tinha mãos mágicas, e ele acabaria engordando dessa maneira. Mas era impossível resistir a comida de Rin, por mais que ele _não _fosse guloso.

* * *

**ººº**

* * *

**ººº**

* * *

**n/a: **ficou bobinho, eu sei, mas acho que ficou fofo, né? se vocês quiserem eu posto os outros seis pecados, mas vai ter que ter review, eu só consigo escrever assim. xD essa fic seria mais pra mostrar os pecados no dia-a-dia deles. (:

ah, eu tinha postado essa fic separado, mas achei melhor juntar tudo, ok?

espero que tenham gostado, beijos!


	3. Luxúria

**ººº**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha_ pertence a _Rumiko Takahashi_.

**Aviso: **esse capítulo tem cenas fortes, ok? você leu por que _quis_, por isso se algo lhe causar "alergia", eu não me responsabilizo.

**

* * *

**

**ººº**

**

* * *

**

**Seven Sins**

**

* * *

**

**Luxúria:**

Sesshoumaru acordou sentindo uma respiração quente em seu pescoço, ele abriu os olhos lentamente e praguejou pela luz que entrava pelas frestas da janela, rodou o corpo e sorriu de leve. Logo atrás dele estava _ela_, a única mulher que ele confiava em dormir abraçado. Os cabelos negros estavam espalhados pelos travesseiros de ambos e o lençol claro _não_ cobria sua nudez.

O youkai apoiou o braço no colchão para observá-la melhor, Rin tinha um rosto delicado, quase infantil, mas ele sabia que era apenas aparência. Oh, _sim_, ele sabia. Sesshoumaru sorriu com malícia ao ver as marcas no pescoço e seios dela, e aspirou o ar com força. O cheiro dela era quase alucinógeno. O deixava inebriado, atormentado.

Rin suspirou e se mexeu um pouco em seus sonhos, sorrindo de leve e fazendo o marido _quase _suspirar de paixão. Ao vê-la tão delicada uma vontade incontrolável de beijá-la apossou-se dele. Quase o deixando fora de si, descontrolado, impulsivo. Ele se abaixou ao nível da mulher e assoprou de leve no rosto dela, fazendo Rin se mexer. Ela apenas mexeu o nariz de maneira fofa, fazendo Sesshoumaru rir de leve.

Ele assoprou o pescoço dela, mas Rin apenas resmungou algo como "não quero ir à escola hoje, mãe" e Sesshoumaru rodou os olhos. Ele segurou os ombros dela e a empurrou, colando suas costas ao colchão. Ela resmungou mais uma vez e Sesshoumaru sorriu maroto - por que Rin nunca estava acordada para vez ele sorrir dessa maneira? - começando a beijar o pescoço dela.

Ele foi descendo os beijos gradativamente, passando pelos seios, os mordendo, fazendo a garota suspirar. Desceu para a barriga e brincou algum tempo com o umbigo dela, desceu para o ventre e passou a língua ali. Rin gemeu baixo e abriu os olhos repentinamente, ela olhou para o marido que estava de quatro sobre ela, com um olhar faminto. Rin sentiu seu rosto pegando fogo.

- O que você estava fazendo? – ela perguntou, envergonhada

Sesshoumaru sorriu malicioso e deitou sobre ela, beijando seu rosto demoradamente.

- Tentando fazer você acordar. – ele disse simplesmente e Rin suspirou

- Acho que um simples "acorde, Rin" resolveria o problema. – ela passou os braços pelo pescoço dele e fechou os olhos, sentindo as mãos dele descerem pela lateral de seu corpo

- Oh, mas _assim_ tem mais graça. – ele disse, apertando as coxas dela

- Realmente...

Rin tomou os lábios do marido com volúpia, descendo as mãos pelas costas musculosas dele. Ela impulsionou o corpo e ficou sentada por cima da cintura do marido, beijando o pescoço dele demoradamente e rebolando. Sesshoumaru rosnou e segurou os quadris dela, obrigando Rin a se movimentar mais rápido. A garota suspirou e voltou a beijar os lábios do marido.

Sesshoumaru observou o rosto corado de Rin, quem a olhasse poderia dizer que ela era apenas dotada de uma sensualidade infantil extrema, mas ele sabia que essa lascívia era a verdadeira beleza por detrás dos sorrisos empolgados dela.

Ele deitou por cima dela novamente e a penetrou**¹**, Rin gemeu baixo e abraçou o marido com braços e pernas, os dois se movimentavam juntos, rápidos, separando os lábios apenas para pegar fôlego. Ela jogou a cabeça pra trás e apertou mais as mãos nas costas do marido, cravando de leve as unhas na pele dele.

- Sabe, você anda... mais lento que antes. – ela provocou, ofegando

Sesshoumaru sorriu malicioso e foi fazendo o movimento cada vez mais devagar, recebendo xingamentos quase inaudíveis de Rin.

- É sua culpa, eu estou mais gordo, sabe? – ele disse, mordendo o pescoço dela e sentindo as unhas dela em suas costas, claro que não fazia dor nenhuma, apenas cócegas

- Nós estamos... perdendo calorias agora... sabia? – ela disse, mordendo o lábio, não deixando escapar um gemido

- É mesmo, huh?

Eles voltaram a se beijar e Sesshoumaru aumentou os movimentos, fazendo Rin o abraçar com mais força. Quando dizem "ver estrelas" eu não sei se será com todos, mas foi isso que aconteceu com Rin e Sesshoumaru nesse exato momento. A garota jogou a cabeça pra trás e gemeu, _vendo estrelas_, e com ele aconteceu o mesmo. E Sesshoumaru sabia que nunca era tão intenso quanto com Rin.

Lembram quando eu disse que o prato preferido de Sesshoumaru era assado com batatas? Retire isso.

O prato preferido de Sesshoumaru é Rin. _Se é que vocês me entendem_.

Sesshoumaru deitou ao lado dela, respirando com dificuldade e fechou os olhos, quando sentiu uma mão macia acariciando sua barriga e lábios quentes grudados em seu pescoço. E ele teve certeza que não sairia daquela cama tão cedo.

E agora eu pergunto: seria isso _luxúria_?

* * *

**ººº**

* * *

**ººº**

* * *

**n/a:** quem quer ser a Rin levante a mão! (may levanta os braços e as pernas) 

enfim, minha gente, eu não pretendia colocar hentai, mas tipo é luxúria, e fica meio complicado não fazer isso, né? então eu fiz o possível para deixar tudo nas entrelinhas. huahuaua. xP

**¹:** eu simplesmente ODEIO colocar essa palavra, fica TÃO vulgar. mas, fazer o que!

reviews, _please_?

May


	4. Avareza

**ººº**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha_ pertence a _Rumiko Takahashi_.

**

* * *

**

**ººº**

**

* * *

**

**Seven Sins**

**

* * *

**

**Avareza:**

Eles estavam tomando café da manhã, enquanto o sol entrava pela janela e mostrava a beleza estupenda do casal. Rin estava ainda um pouco sonolenta, como sempre pela manhã. Sesshoumaru estava completamente acordado, bebendo seu café de cada dia.

- Ah, Sesshy, o Inu disse que vai nos visitar hoje. – ela disse, sorrindo

- Nem no final de semana ele me deixa em paz? – retrucou, mal-humorado

- Ora, ele é seu irmão, Sesshoumaru. – disse, irritada – E a Kagome é um doce de pessoa! Você não pode ficar feliz de ter uma família pelo menos uma vez na vida?!

Sesshoumaru olhou demoradamente para a esposa e levantou, levando consigo a xícara de café e o jornal, caminhou lentamente até o escritório e bateu a porta. Jogou-se na poltrona de couro e colocou o jornal sobre a mesa, para ler a coluna de política.

Nessas horas, quando Rin começava a falar sobre família, Sesshoumaru simplesmente se levantava e a deixava falando sozinha. Por que ele não era sentimental o bastante para ouvir esse tipo de conversa, mas mesmo assim ela insistia. E o resultado eram brigas matinais, e depois horas a fio sem se falarem, para no fim, Rin dizer que tudo bem e que eles não precisam sair com a _família_.

Mas algo dizia a Sesshoumaru que não seria tão fácil dessa vez, ele podia ouvir a respiração alterada da esposa na sala, e a maneira como o coração dela batia rápido. Passos rápidos e barulhentos foram ouvidos no corredor, e logo a porta foi aberta com força. Sesshoumaru fingiu estar lendo, e Rin se aproximou da mesa, parando de frente a ela, cruzando os braços e bufando irritada.

- Nós temos que conversar, Sesshoumaru. – traduzindo: _discutir a relação_.

- Agora não, Rin. – ele cortou

- Agora SIM! – ela gritou

Sesshoumaru levantou a cabeça e deu um pequeno sorriso, Rin estava corada, com um ar zangado, e por razões óbvias ver uma garota de 1,55 de altura emburrada é extremamente divertido.

- E sobre _o que_ você quer conversar? – ele perguntou, cruzando os braços e se recostando

- Ora...! Sobre essa sua mania _terrível_ de querer ficar longe de todos. Sabe a quanto tempo que nós não saímos pra jantar?! – bufou – Eu não sei do que você tem medo!

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos, se Rin queria que ele confessasse que tinha um ciúme doentio dela, ela estava muito enganada. Ele jamais falaria em voz alta que não gostava de dividir a atenção de sua preciosa mulher com os outros. Possessivo? É, talvez.

- Eu _não_ tenho medo de nada, Rin. – ele disse friamente – Apenas não quero que eles venham aqui, essa casa também é minha.

Rin estreitou os olhos e saiu batendo a porta, agora ela estava realmente furiosa.

**º**

Sesshoumaru ouviu a campainha tocar e suspirou pesadamente, caminhando até a sala e teve a visão do inferno. Inuyasha e sua esposa entravam, sorridentes, e logo atrás deles estava Miroku e sua esposa Sango; amigos de infância de Inuyasha; com os filhos, um menino e uma menina.

- Que bom que vocês vieram mesmo! – disse Rin, sorrindo

Sesshoumaru se aproximou silenciosamente e ajudou as mulheres a carregarem as sacolas de compras para a cozinha, para completa surpresa de Rin. Inuyasha apenas os seguiu, achando que provavelmente Rin o domara.

- Eu não entendo esse homem. – Rin resmungou

- Eu entendo. – disse Miroku, sorrindo divertido e entrou na cozinha logo depois

Rin olhou confusa para a porta, e apenas meneou a cabeça, entrando no aposento logo depois.

Bom, pra que quebrar a cabeça tentando desvendar Sesshoumaru, se o charme dele era esses seus mistérios?

**º**

Estavam todos sentados no jardim, as crianças brincavam e os adultos conversavam. Rin servira um café depois do almoço, os homens conversavam sobre _negócios_ e as mulheres sobre _assuntos de mulheres_.

Mas Sesshoumaru estava inquieto demais, ele olhava para Rin a cada segundo, conferindo se ela estava realmente gostando daquela visita e quando descobria que ela estava se divertindo mesmo, rosnava e voltava a "conversar" com seus "amigos".

Não que ele fosse ciumento, longe disso, mas será que ele era obrigado a dividir sua esposa com _elas_? Aquelas garotas estúpidas que tomavam toda a atenção de Rin pra si? E aqueles _pestinhas_? Oh, Deus. Os filhos de Miroku arrastavam Rin com eles, a obrigando a correr horrores e rir até quase sufocar, e sabe o _pior_? Ela nem olhava para Sesshoumaru nesse meio tempo.

Mas longe dele ser possessivo, ou ciumento, ou avarento, ou qualquer outro nome que você queira dar... Ele apenas não gostava de dividir Rin. Vai culpá-lo por causa disso?

**º**

- Tchau e muito obrigada por vir nos visitar, a tarde foi maravilhosa. – ela disse, sorrindo empolgada

- Realmente. – afirmou Sesshoumaru, recebendo sorrisos de todos e um olhar surpreso de Rin

Quando todos foram embora, Rin entrou rapidamente em casa, sendo seguida pelo marido. Ela se jogou no sofá, ligou a tv e cruzou os braços, fazendo uma cara de birra para a tela. Sesshoumaru parou ao lado sofá, a observando atentamente.

- Pare de me olhar! – ela disse irritada e olhou pra ele

- Por que eu deveria parar? – ele provocou e Rin bufou

- Já não basta esse seu cinismo e agora ainda vai tentar me irritar?! – ela disse, ficando em pé

- Eu não estou tentando, eu consegui. – sorriu malicioso e ela estreitou os olhos

- Ora seu...! – Sesshoumaru terminou com a distância entre eles e a beijou

Rin tentou se afastar, mas Sesshoumaru a abraçou, e logo os dois estavam envolvidos em um beijo apaixonado.

- Você quer saber por que eu sou assim quando tem gente pro perto, _Rin-chan_? – ele disse, a olhando

- Sim, por quê? – perguntou, corada

- Por que eu tenho ciúmes de você, eu quero toda a sua atenção _pra mim_, eu quero os seus sorrisos _pra mim_, eu quero as suas risadas _pra mim_, eu quero os seus olhos _me_ observando, eu quero ouvir a sua voz na _minha_ direção, eu quero que as suas frases fiquem gravadas na _minha_ mente, eu quero a sua mão _me_ cutucando. – Sesshoumaru podia ouvir os batimentos cardíacos de Rin aumentando a cada palavra e o rosto dela ficando encantadoramente corado – Eu quero _você_ só _pra mim_. Por isso, me desculpe, mas você é_ minha_, Rin. – ele sorriu malicioso**¹**

Rin sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo, mas ela não conseguia parar de sorrir.

- Sabe que isso é egoísmo da sua parte, Sesshy? – ela disse, passando os braços pelo pescoço dele – Mas eu te perdôo, tá? – ela começou a beijar o rosto dele e Sesshoumaru a pegou no colo, caminhando em direção ao quarto

- E por que você me perdoa? – ele perguntou

- Por que eu sinto o mesmo em relação a você.

**

* * *

**

**ººº**

**

* * *

**

**ººº**

**

* * *

**

**n/a: **me crucifiquem, eu sei que esse foi o pior pecado de todos, ficou sem graça, né? xP e me desculpem qualquer erro, mas estou morrendo de dor de cabeça, mas mesmo assim eu não deixei de postar! (:

**¹:** sério, até eu suspirei quando o Sesshy disse aquilo. huahuahua. xD

pessoas fofas que deixaram review, eu AMO vocês. x) e por favor, continuem deixando review, tá?

review,_ please_?

May


	5. Ira

**ººº**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha_ pertence a _Rumiko Takahashi_. **

* * *

**

**ººº**

**

* * *

**

**Seven Sins**

**

* * *

**

**Ira:**

Rin e Sesshoumaru caminhavam de mãos dadas pela beira da praia, o sol das três da tarde bronzeava levemente a pele pálida dela e fazia os cabelos dele brilharem ainda mais. Os dois estavam apenas com as roupas de banho, e com os pés batendo na água. Rin às vezes entrava na água e mergulhava, para aliviar o calor, e _às vezes_ Sesshoumaru fazia o mesmo, apenas para poder implicar com a mulher e jogar água nela.

Os dois estavam conversando sobre qualquer coisa, mas Sesshoumaru sabia, ele_ sa-bi-a_ que aqueles homens olhavam para sua esposa, a olhavam de cima a baixo, os olhos _deles_ caíam sobre os seios fartos, e depois para a barriga lizinha, e depois para as coxas. Isso o deixava possesso. O deixava irado. Quem eles pensam que são para olhá-la daquela forma? Aqueles homens rudes que não sabem lidar com uma mulher como Rin, hunf!

Ele se sentia estranho, um sentimento forte de _raiva_ estava dominando seu peito, ele sentia ganas de estraçalhar cada um daqueles homens. Sesshoumaru nunca foi do tipo que se deixava levar, mas estava sendo quase impossível suportar, seu peito parecia que ia explodir de angústia, de puro _ódio_.

A garota olhou de soslaio para o marido e notou que os olhos dele estavam rubros, e que ele rosnava baixinho. Ela respirou fundo, eram pouquíssimas às vezes em que Sesshoumaru se descontrolava dessa maneira. E só acontecia quando ele estava extremamente nervoso, com raiva, ou quando... Oh, Rin corou só de pensar. _Vocês sabem_, quando ele estava... _Animado, excitado_.

Ela fortaleceu o aperto na mão dele, e logo os olhos do marido voltaram ao dourado natural. Sesshoumaru olhou pra ela e sorriu de leve, fazendo Rin sorrir também. Ele largou a mão da esposa, fazendo Rin a olhar confuso, virou as costas e entrou na água, logo ela rodou os olhos e riu, sentando na areia para esperar.

Rin ficou observando o marido mergulhar seguidas vezes, e corou ao olhar demoradamente para o corpo bem formado dele. A garota se sobressaltou quando um homem, razoavelmente bonito se sentou ao seu lado. Ela ignorou a presença dele e continuou a observar os movimentos do marido.

- Você está sozinha? – ele perguntou, a olhando indiscretamente

- Não. – respondeu seca – E não acho uma boa idéia você ficar aqui.

- Por que _se não_? – ele perguntou malicioso – Você vai me bater ou algo do tipo? – ele disse desdenhoso, fazendo menção de abraçar a Rin, que arregalou os olhos

- Não, eu vou te bater. – disse uma voz fria

Os dois olharam pra frente e viram Sesshoumaru, o youkai estava com os olhos completamente vermelhos e as garras pra fora. Rin arregalou os olhos quando o marido segurou o homem pelo pescoço e fortaleceu o aperto, fazendo o homem engasgar.

- Sesshy! – ela disse desesperada, ficando em pé – Deixe ele!

Ele apenas rosnou e apertou mais a mão no pescoço do homem. Rin se sentiu impotente e segurou os ombros do marido, tentando o fazer voltar a prestar atenção nela, mas foi em vão.

- Vamos, querido. – ela sussurrou, mas Sesshoumaru estava concentrado demais tentando sufocar o homem

Rin ficou na ponta dos pés e depositou um leve selinho nos lábios do marido, ela fechou os olhos com força e esperou para ver o que acontecia. Quando sentiu dois braços fortes a segurando pela cintura, suspirou aliviada, enquanto Sesshoumaru aprofundava o beijo.

Eles se separaram e a garota sorriu de leve para o marido, olhou para o lado e viu o homem caído no chão, tossindo, e algumas pessoas na praia olhavam feio pra ele e sorriam simpáticas para o casal. Rin riu e deu de ombros.

- Vamos embora. – ele disse, a puxando pela mão

Rin franziu o cenho confusa quando eles recomeçaram a caminhar.

- Você não vai me explicar o que foi aquilo, Sesshoumaru? – ela perguntou, emburrada

- Aquele homem estava dando em cima de você e eu apenas não suportei ver. – ele disse calmamente

- Você podia ter o matado! – ela disse, indignada, parando de caminhar

- Mas não matei. – respondeu ríspido, a encarando

Rin estreitou os olhos.

- Você tem que parar de ser tão possessivo, sabia? – ela disse, irritada

- Não tenho culpa se é a única maneira que eu sei demonstrar meu amor, Rin. – ele disse friamente

Toda a irritação que Rin sentia no momento se esvaiu, e ela sentiu seu rosto esquentar. Era impossível ficar muito tempo brigada com Sesshoumaru! Ele era extremamente frio, a maioria das palavras que ele dizia não demonstravam emoção alguma, mas ela sabia... Ela sabia que aquele brilho no canto dos olhos dele era _amor_.

- Você é impossível! – ela disse, sorrindo

Rin se jogou nos braços do marido e eles ficaram abraçados por um tempo, apenas sentindo um a presença do outro, e nada pareceu mais importante que isso.

- Eu te amo _tanto_ que às vezes parece que dói. – ela sussurrou

- Eu sei.

* * *

**ººº**

**

* * *

**

**ººº**

**

* * *

**

**n/a: **ah, eu sei que ficou ruim, mas foi o que eu consegui fazer. não me matem! ;x e tipo, eu quero que os capítulos sejam leves e fofinhos, por isso eu sei que deve estar jorrando açucar pela tela do pc agora. xD e a parte do beijo, todo mundo sabe que isso acontece com o Inuyasha e com a Kagome no filme, né? xD e sobre o final do cap anterior, sim, significa que a Rin é tão pecadora quanto o Sesshy! hu hu.

obrigada pelas reviews, vocês são umas fofas!

não se acanhem, deixem mais reviews, assim eu posto mais rápido!

beijos

May


	6. Soberba

**ººº**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha_ pertence a _Rumiko Takahashi_. **

* * *

**

**ººº**

**

* * *

**

**Seven Sins**

**

* * *

**

**Soberba:**

Sesshoumaru entrou na loja a muito contra gosto, não que ele não gostasse de comprar presentes para Rin, mas é que a atividade de fazer compras parecia simplesmente abominável. Aproximou-se da vendedora, ignorando o olhar com segundas, terceiras, e quem sabe até quartas intenções dela e disse "Vestidos", logo sendo guiado para o lado oposto do lugar.

Os olhos dourados dele caíram instantaneamente sobre um vestido vermelho, os dedos longos dele envolveram o tecido e o tiraram do cabide. A garota loira que o atendia suspirou, pensando o quanto aquele vestido deveria estar feliz agora. Sesshoumaru lançou um olhar cortante à garota, que apenas sorriu sem graça e abaixou a cabeça.

O youkai olhou atentamente os detalhes do vestido; primeiro: Rin gostava bastante de vermelho, segundo: seda parecia algo bem confortável de se vestir, terceiro: o decote era grande o suficiente para deixar os outros homens com inveja dele, quarto: o corte do vestido longo parecia ser bem fácil de despir. Sesshoumaru sorriu malicioso com esse pensamento. Ele olhou para a garota e lhe estendeu a peça de roupa, que foi prontamente segurada pela vendedora, que não se fez de morta e fez seus dedos encostarem de leve nos dedos de Sesshoumaru.

Ele apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha e colocou a mão dentro do bolso, a esfregando no tecido da calça. Sesshoumaru meneou a cabeça, essas mulheres desfrutáveis que ficam encostando-se aos homens alheios. Ele passou os olhos pelo local mais uma vez e viu sapatos organizados mais a frente, com seu andar elegante e charmoso, Sesshoumaru se aproximou da pilha de sandálias.

Ignorou mais uma vez a presença daquela mulher asquerosa as suas costas e franziu o cenho ao notar que não existiam sandálias decentes menores que tamanho 36. Uma sandália prata, com pequeninos detalhes nas tiras encarava Sesshoumaru de uma maneira muito ousada, foi o suficiente para ele escolhe-la como a privilegiada que embelezaria ainda mais os pés de Rin. O youkai olhou para a mulher, e suspirou, "Aquela ali, tamanho 34, por favor", disse e viu a garota sair quase correndo dali em direção ao estoque.

Ele estava displicentemente apoiado no balcão da loja, pensando se Rin precisaria de mais alguma coisa para ir no jantar de negócios que teria a noite. "Quem sabe ela gostaria de jóias, senhor?". Sesshoumaru olhou a mulher de cima a baixo, e pelo estremecer do corpo dela talvez seus olhos estivessem _frios demais_, mas... ele pediu a opinião dela, por acaso? "É, jóias." Ele disse. A garota fez um sinal para ele olhar para uma pequenina vitrine na parede, Sesshoumaru olhou demoradamente para aqueles diamantes gigantescos _grudados_ em um delicado anel. "Quem sabe brincos, senhor?" Ele olhou para o par que a garota apontava e arqueou a sobrancelha. Era outro diamante grotesco, só que em uma argola. Ele meneou a cabeça, _Rin não gosta desse tipo de coisa_, pensou olhando para as jóias que a garota a todo custo tentava esconder.

O motivo óbvio era que provavelmente a mais barata daquelas jóias engoliriam pelo menos ¼ do salário de Sesshoumaru. Os olhos do youkai pousaram sobre um colar com um pingente de esmeralda em formato de um pequenino coração: delicado e discreto, mas exageradamente lindo.

- Aquele colar, e é isso. – ele disse, já retirando a carteira do bolso da calça. A garota empacotou tudo, e fez nota, mostrando a Sesshoumaru, que apenas deu de ombros – Só isso? – a loira arregalou os olhos e confirmou com a cabeça

– A sua _amiga_ vai adorar os presentes. – disse, sorrindo falsamente

- Não é minha amiga. – retrucou, pegando a sacola e ignorando o sorriso esperançoso dela – É minha esposa.

Sesshoumaru deu as costas e saiu da loja, é cada tipinho que você encontra, que vou te contar.

**º**

Sesshoumaru entrou em casa e caminhou até a sala de estar, Rin estava sentada no sofá, com seu caderno de desenhos. Ele se debruçou sobre ela, lhe dando um leve selinho. A garota sorriu pra ele e depois olhou diretamente para a sacola pendura na mão do marido. Ele apenas entregou o presente pra ela, que jogou o caderno e a sacola de lado, dando um beijo apaixonado no marido.

- Eu pensei que você olharia o presente primeiro. – ele disse, não contendo um pequeno sorriso

- Não, o fato de você me trazer um presente me deixa mais feliz que o próprio presente. – ela disse, sorrindo e beijando ele mais uma vez antes de atacar a sacola

O youkai se jogou no sofá e esperou Rin abrir os pacotes, como se fosse Natal. A garota retirou tudo de dentro da sacola e arregalou os olhos, e por um momento Sesshoumaru pensou que ela não tivesse gostado.

- Como você sabia que...? – ela disse pasma, e ele apenas franziu o cenho

- O que? – indagou, e ela apontou para o caderno ao seu lado

Sesshoumaru pegou-o e não pode esconder a surpresa pelo que estava desenhado ali. Um vestido longo e um colar com pingente de coração. Ele apenas meneou a cabeça, sorrindo de leve, ainda bem que Rin tinha o hábito de desenhar, assim sempre era mais fácil escolher os presentes dela, mas essa era uma das raras vezes que ele trazia _exatamente_ o que estava desenhado ali.

- Eu acabei de desenhar, Sesshoumaru! – ela disse, sorrindo

- Estou vendo. – meneou a cabeça e levantou do sofá – Se arrume que nós temos que sair.

**º**

- Oh, meu Deus, querida! – disse uma senhora, com típica maquiagem pesada, para esconder as rugas e o cabelo completamente cheio de fixador, usando jóias exageradas – Lindo colar!

Rin estava na roda das esposas dos grandes empresários, os homens estavam reunidos mais ao fundo do salão, conversando, fumando e bebendo. Enquanto as mulheres fofocavam e comentavam uma sobre a roupa da outra. Rin sendo a mais nova era o centro das atenções no momento, bom, na verdade, a roupa dela era.

- Mas por que ele gasta _tanto_ dinheiro com você, Rin? – perguntou outra senhora, franzindo o cenho de maneira curiosa

- Eu não sei. – corou e sorriu sem graça

- Ao invés de investir em algum negócio ele fica comprando presentinhos. – disse outra, inconformada – Típico desses jovens de hoje em dia.

Rin estreitou os olhos.

- O meu marido me dá cartões de crédito sem limite, então, não é como se... – começou outra

- Foi o Sesshoumaru que comprou tudo pra mim, ele sabe do que eu gosto. – Rin disse, perdendo a paciência, e fazendo todas as mulheres se calarem – Então ele mesmo tomou a decisão de gastar todo esse dinheiro, mas ele deve ter suas razões.

Elas olhavam para Rin pasmas.

- Você não acha que esses presentes são despesas supérfluas, querida? – perguntou uma senhora de aparência simpática

- Okay que cada uma de nós sente prazer com essa ostentação toda, mas... – disse outra, fazendo uma leve careta, deixando-a ainda mais feia

Rin respirou fundo, tentando não esganar cada uma daquelas mulheres velhas.

- Sinto muito, senhoras. – ela começou, entre dentes – Mas eu não tenho culpa se os maridos de vocês preferem gastar dinheiro comprando iates ou carros, ou litros de uísque, a fazer vocês felizes comprando _agradinhos_, escolhidos por eles mesmos, mostrando que talvez eles saibam um pouco de vocês. – todas arregalaram os olhos – E eu sei também que talvez depois de tanto tempo casados, já tenha perdido a magia, mas comigo e com o Sesshoumaru não é assim.

Rin sorriu com superioridade, jogou o cabelo pra trás e cruzou os braços, e por um momento ela realmente conseguiu intimidar aquelas mocréias, com toda essa confiança.

- E por isso, o nosso casamento é feliz, e o de vocês não. – deu um sorrisinho sarcástico

Rin virou as costas e sentiu seu rosto pegar fogo, Sesshoumaru a observava de longe, com um sorriso divertido nos lábios. Ela devolveu o sorriso e começou a caminhar até ele, sabendo que aquelas mulheres ainda a observavam.

- Vamos embora? – ela perguntou, quando Sesshoumaru a enlaçou pela cintura

- Logo agora que você conseguiu deixá-las quietas, Rin? – retrucou, beijando a bochecha da esposa

- Ora, vamos. – riu e rodou os olhos – Você já me exibiu para os seus sócios, e eu já as humilhei, já podemos ir, né?

Sesshoumaru a olhou demoradamente e meneou a cabeça, claro que eles já poderiam ir. Afinal, pra que esperar mais se ele já tinha se gabado bastante com sua _maravilhosa_ esposa?

* * *

**ººº**

**

* * *

**

**ººº**

**

* * *

**

**n/a: **cara, eu acabei me empolgando quando o Sesshoumaru foi fazer compras! xD enfim, espero que vocês tenham gostado! e desculpe qualquer erro, mas não vai dar pra mim revisar a fic, eu to atrasada pra sair já. xP

MUITO obrigada pelas reviews, vocês são muito queridas. e, bem, a intenção da fic é ser levinha e deixar todo mundo feliz, inclusive eu, que quase morro escreve "Seria Nosso Amor Um Pecado?". oobrigada mais uma veez!

beijos

May


	7. Vaidade

**ººº**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha_ pertence a _Rumiko Takahashi_.

**

* * *

**

**ººº**

**

* * *

**

**Seven Sins**

**

* * *

**

**Vaidade:**

Sesshoumaru tinha acabado de arrumar sua mochila e estava caminhando até a sala. Ele passou pelo corredor e ficou alguns minutos observando seu reflexo no espelho. Os longos cabelos prateados presos em uma trança firme, que passava da cintura. Os olhos dourados observando com verdadeiro desdém o espelho, a lua decrescente na testa e as marcas na bochecha. Os lábios finos que continuavam formando uma linha reta.

Ele meneou a cabeça, que culpa ele tinha de ser tão lindo, por Deus?

- Rin, nós só vamos à academia! – ele disse, chegando até a sala e se jogando no sofá

A garota terminava de colocar suas coisas dentro da bolsa. Rin prendeu o cabelo em um coque mal feito e saiu correndo do quarto, parando em frente à Sesshoumaru na sala. Ele olhou a esposa de cima a baixo, observando a corsário preta que ela usava e a camiseta que deixava sua barriga de fora. Rin corou furiosamente e Sesshoumaru sorriu maliciosamente, ficando em pé e beijando a esposa demoradamente.

- Se algum homem ousar olhar para os seus peitos nós voltamos pra casa, ok? – ele disse, e a garota pensou que seu rosto fosse pegar fogo

**º**

Sesshoumaru estava correndo na esteira da academia, enquanto ouvia uma música qualquer tocar no rádio. A parede oposta era completamente coberta por um espelho, e o youkai evitava ficar se olhando. Porque convenhamos, não deveria ser _nada_ agradável ver um homem de 1,85 de altura, correndo, suado, com a franja balançando charmosamente na sua testa, levando uma sortuda garrafinha de água a boca a cada minuto e com uma sexy expressão de tédio! Afinal, ele nem era _tão_ bonito assim pra ficar se olhando no espelho por tanto tempo.

Ele vasculhou o local com os olhos para encontrar Rin em um canto, em algum tipo de aparelho bizarro que deveria trabalhar seus músculos glúteos. Ele sorriu de leve e ficou observando as bochechas coradas da esposa, e em como a franja dela grudava na testa. Seus olhos se encontraram e Rin sorriu sem graça, parando de fazer o exercício. Ela bebeu um pouco d'água e começou a caminhar em direção ao marido, que se deixou sorrir ainda mais.

Rin ligou uma esteira ao lado de Sesshoumaru, e começou a correr junto com ele. Os dois se encaravam através do espelho, com um sorrisinho brincando nos lábios deles. Sesshoumaru parou de correr após algum tempo e ficou apoiado na parede, encarando Rin diretamente. A garota desviou o olhar por alguns minutos.

Algumas mulheres que estavam observando Sesshoumaru correr, se aproximaram dele e o rodearam, fazendo o youkai ficar um pouco tonto por alguns instantes, por causa dos sorrisos _exageradamente exagerados_ e por causa do excesso de cantadas. Ele levantou os olhos e viu Rin rindo de sua situação, ele rosnou e abaixou os olhos para as mulheres novamente. Sesshoumaru começou a responder as perguntas delas, mal sabendo o que estava saindo de sua boca, mas elas com certeza pareciam satisfeitas com as respostas.

**º**

Rin estava deitada sobre um fino colchonete fazendo abdominais. Ela suspirou cansada e desabou, respirando rapidamente, estava cansada de ficar fazendo exercícios. Olhou ao redor e viu Sesshoumaru correndo novamente na esteira, com algumas mulheres a sua volta. Ela estreitou os olhos e ficou em pé rapidamente. Sim, Rin sabia que seu marido era lindo, gostoso, charmoso, enfim, tudo o que se pode querer! Mas isso já tinha passado dos limites, aquelas _abutres_ estavam há muito tempo perto dele.

Ela se aproximou lentamente dele, fazendo Sesshoumaru instantaneamente grudar seus olhos na esposa. Alguns homens pararam para olhar Rin também, o que fez o ego dela inflar rapidamente. Rin parou de frente para a esteira, e observou Sesshoumaru para de correr e ficar de frente para a esposa, encarando-a maliciosamente. Rin olhou ao redor e notou que eles tinham uma pequena platéia.

Eles nunca foram do tipo que admitiam, mas Rin e Sesshoumaru eram o casal mais bonito do ambiente.

Rin tinha deixado essa _palhaçada_ acontecer, por que ela ria horrores com aquela situação, mulheres babando por Sesshoumaru, sem saber que ele era casado, e que jamais seria capaz de olhar pra outra mulher que não fosse Rin; londe dela ser convencida. Mas isso já tinha ido longe demais, na opinião da garota, que apertou um botão na esteira, a fazendo parar. Sesshoumaru desceu do aparelho e enlaçou a mulher pela cintura, a beijando longa e apaixonadamente. Quando eles se separaram a pequena platéia que tinha se formado os observava boquiaberto.

- Você tem dona, Sesshoumaru. – ela disse, sorrindo maliciosa

Exclamações de surpresa e indignação tomaram conta da academia. Os dois saíram de mãos dadas do local, com sorrisos satisfeitos nos lábios, Rin por ter recebido bastante atenção da ala masculina e por ter mostrado quem manda. Já Sesshoumaru estava satisfeito com o ciúme da mulher e por ter sido mimado pela ala feminina.

E quando entraram no carro, ficou realmente difícil dividir o espaço com os egos inflados.

* * *

**ººº**

**

* * *

**

**ººº**

**

* * *

**

**n/a: **obrigado por todas as reviews! n.n vocês são umas fofas. x) e, cara, o próximo capítulo é o último :x e o mais fofinho/docinho/lindinho. xD bom, só tenho um aviso, cuidado com a diabetes, ok? o açucar não vai parar de jorrar daqui. xP

beijos

May


End file.
